Bloom
by Misutore01
Summary: Antes de el amanecer, es cuando hasta las personas mas frías pueden tener pensamientos cálidos hacia su persona especial.


_Siento mi corazón doler...no se porque me pongo nerviosa al querer colgar un fic aquí xD...pero bueno...esto...tenia que hacerlo, ESTO! debía! hacerlo porque! en Tumblr...se esta celebrando desde hoy hasta el 19 la ``Tsukiyama week´´...y yo queria hacer algo por eso...pero no pude porque todo lo que entra en el blog ese esta en ingles asique no pude enviar nada...mi escritura en ingles es pesima...asique...tuve que conformarme con hacer un dibujo y hacer un Song-Fic!...obviamente un Tsukiyama...inspirado en la canción ``Bloom´´ de The Paper Kites...eso nada mas jeje...sin mas dilación, aqui el fic:_

* * *

_En la mañana cuando despierto_  
_Y el sol esta saliendo_  
_Oh, tu llenas mis pulmones con dulzura_  
_Y llenas mi cabeza contigo_

Abrio perezosamente sus ojos entre la oscuridad de su cuarto, el cual solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que olvido cubrir con sus cortinas...sintió su garganta algo seca, y fijo su vista algo somnolienta a el reloj con forma de dinosaurio en su pared que su madre le había dado hace unos años…``_Las cuatro de la mañana?_´´ pensó Tsukishima dando un bostezo para luego intentar levantarse para ir por un vaso de agua y volver a dormir...pero nisiquiera eso pudo al verse atrapado en su cama, levanto una ceja y miro a su lado, mientras que todo rastro de sueño que aun tenia se iba en un segundo al ver como lo que le impedia levantarse no era nada mas ni nada menos que su mejor amigo Yamaguchi...quien dormía a su lado...y por dormir me refiero a que estaba pegado como un verdadero koala a el rubio, abrazando una de las piernas de el mayor con las suyas y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras se abrazaba a su cintura…``_Con razon tenia tanta calor_´´ pensó al ver esa imagen de el peli-negro durmiendo asi de pegado a el...

Le sorprendía no haber notado enseguida al despertar que Yamaguchi estaba a su lado pero de todas formas no lo encontraba tan extraño...conocia a Yamaguchi lo suficiente como para tambien saber sus hábitos de sueño...los cuales eran; en cuanto cerraba los ojos y caía dormido, abrazar lo primero que este al lado...desde almohadas y sus frasadas, hasta a el mismo...hace mucho tiempo ya pasaba eso, cuando invitaba a el pecoso a dormir a su casa con alguna vaga escusa como ``L_legaremos tarde si tengo que esperarte para irnos a la escuela, quédate __aquí_´´ o cuando eran niños, una como ``_Acaso el bebe no puede dormir fuera de su casa?_´´...siempre se dormía a una respetable distancia de Yamaguchi, y a la mañana siguiente al despertar se encontraba en una posicion similar...atrapado entre las piernas y brazos de este...

Nunca le molesto eso, no era que le importara de todas formas...Yamaguchi siempre se disculpaba como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando despertaba…``_Como si en verdad fuera a enfadarme eso_´´ pensó sonriendo burlonamente estirándose un poco, tratando de no moverse tanto para alcanzar sus gafas que estaban en su mesa de noche a un lado de la cama...se las puso, teniendo muy en claro que el dormir ya no lo lograría esa noche, y miro la leve sonrisa que el oji-negro tenia aun dormido...sin poder evitarlo sonrió...minimente por supuesto, y tiro levemente de el pequeño mechón de cabello que sobresalía de la cabeza de el menor…

-**Hmm…-**gimió Yamaguchi frunciendo el ceño y abrazándose mas a Tsukishima quien enseguida lo solto...esa posición...si hubiera sido otra persona la que lo estuviera abrazando sinceramente le hubiera cortado los brazos...pero como podría hacerle eso a el menor?...podría ser todo lo hijo de puta y todo lo que quisieran con los demás pero con Yamaguchi no, el era especial...no por nada era su único y verdadero amigo, el era la única persona que le hacia sentir que su vida no era simplemente llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto...el era el único que podía hacerle ver que un ``_Simple Club_´´ era algo mas serio, y que...aunque lo negara...podía ser divertido...el era la única persona que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que despertaba de esa forma y hacerle quedar sin palabras...era el único para el...

_¿Deberia escribirlo en una carta?_  
_¿Deberia tratar de escribirlo?_  
_Oh, tu llenas mi cabeza con pedazos_  
_De una cancion que no puedo sacar_

El dormir no era algo que Tsukishima iba a hacer esa mañana, y lo sabia de sobra...realmente se le hacia un mejor panorama estar así tranquilamente, en su cama con el menor abrazándolo, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos desordenados...viendo las pequeñas sonrisas que hacia dormido Yamaguchi y escuchando una cursi canción con sus cascos...oh dios, se comenzaba a dar asco a si mismo...siempre se burlo de su hermano Akiteru por estar en su fase ``_Enamorado_´´ con sus novias...con bobas sonrisas en su rostro, confundiendo la sal con la azúcar -razón por la cual cuando el hacia el desayuno al ir a casa su pobre paladar sufría- escuchando estúpidas canciones románticas y algunas corta venas en su habitación...y ahora alguna fuerza mística o Karma le hacia hacer lo mismo a el…

-_Oh, you fill my head with pieces…-_mientras esa canción sonaba en sus oídos no podía dejar de pensar en lo patético que se había vuelto...y lo peor de todo era que le importaba un verdadero pepino…``_Siempre estuvo claro_´´ pensó suspirando...siempre había estado claro que tarde o temprano ambos acabarían así, tal vez no en una cama juntos a las 5 de la mañana con un calor de los mil infiernos pero si pensando de esa forma el uno por el otro...desde que había ayudado a ese mocoso llorón hace años de unos bravucones estaba claro, caer enamorado por ese chico que lo seguía fielmente a donde fuera cual perro...quien hacia lo posible para darle en el gusto a lo que fuera, quien a pesar de sus malos tratos nunca lo dejo solo, quien lo amaba a pesar de todo…

-**Maldicion…-**susurro rascando su nuca frunciendo el ceño, podría ser mas cursi su mente en esos momentos?, Yamaguchi ni siquiera sabia lo que causaba en el...aunque, pensándolo bien esperaba que jamas lo supiera...se enorgullecía de pensar que Yamaguchi lo seguía viendo como el ``_Chico cool_´´ de siempre...y si supiera la cantidad de cursiladas que tenia en la cabeza de seguro esa opinión de el cambiaría…

-_Can I be close to you?...-_se quito con cuidado sus cascos y los dejo a un lado de la cama mirando fijamente el rostro de el dormido chico, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba a su cuarto, contando en silencio sus pecas como hacia aveces…se había dado cuenta que tenia unas cuantas menos que cuando niños, y eso le molestaba...esperaba que las pecas de el numero 12 jamas se borraran de su rostro, eran un bonus de ternura añadido a Yamaguchi que le tentaban a besar cada una de ellas...pero había algo que se llamaba moralidad o algo así, y por eso no lo haría, por lo menos no cuando Yamaguchi estuviera consciente...pero podía imaginarse el rostro de el menor fuertemente teñido de rojo mientras tomaba sus mejillas besando sus pecas, escuchando unos suaves ``_T-Tsukki que haces?_´´ nerviosos de el...mmm…

-**Retiro lo dicho...cuando despierte lo hare...**

_¿Puedo estar cerca de ti?_  
_¿Puedo estar cerca de ti?_  
_¿Puedo llevarte a una mañana,_  
_Donde los campos están pintados de oro_  
_Y los arboles estan llenos con recuerdos_  
_De los sentimientos nunca dichos_

Tan extraño seria decir que a pesar de estar en semejante situación, ellos no eran novios?...por lo menos no formalmente si eso necesitaban saber...el nunca lo pidió ni Yamaguchi tampoco...tenían un comportamiento igual al de una pareja, se besaban y celaban...lo ultimo tal vez mas el rubio...ademas de hacer también las cosas que hacían antes de comenzar a, salir?...pero Tsukishima no creía necesario el tener que ponerte un nombre para saber lo que sentían por el otro, acaso tener ambos el titulo de ``Novio de´´ haría diferente su relación?...

Negó en su mente, recordando el día en que se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que sentía por su mejor amigo iba mas allá de simple cariño...dándose cuenta de que no era un ``_Asexual_´´ como comenzó a pensar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que las chicas dejaron de parecerle asquerosas y aun así ninguna le atraía...de que solamente podía sentir algo así de fuerte por Yamaguchi, entendiéndolo cuando el mas bajo le había pedido seguirlo a la parte de atrás de el Gimnasio hace unos meses para hablarle de algo...el fue con su típica apariencia de ``_Me importa todo un carajo_´´ y le pregunto a este que sucedía...cuando lo vio ponerse rojo de pronto, comenzando a balbucear tratando de encontrar palabras que decir...eso irrito a Tsukishima, que podía ser tan extraño como para hacerlo reaccionar así?, pero así mismo fue que se dio cuenta de lo lindo que podía lucir Yamaguchi, tal vez lindo no seria la palabra adecuada para describir a un hombre, pero que importaba?, era lindo, PUNTO...escucho el comienzo de unas frases inentendibles y comenzó a exasperarse cuando estas no iban a ningún lado...se dio la vuelta diciéndole que cuando encontrara las palabras que decir le volviera a hablar cuando Yamaguchi lo tomo por los hombros tirando de el, obligandolo a girarse de nuevo...volteo a verlo y levanto una ceja extrañado -_Y algo exaltado_- al ver como el mas bajo se iba acercando lentamente a el, como esperando que lo alejara para no continuar, con sus ojos cerrados camino a su rostro...y el termino por acortar la distancia, inclinándose hacia esos delgados labios besándolo...de solo recordar ese beso tan inocente y simple...como ese beso que le había dado a Yamaguchi a los 8 cuando este se había lastimado su rodilla y lo había besado para callarlo...hacia que quisiera despertar a el oji-negro para devorar sus labios de sorpresa...

En ese momento no habían podido aclarar que serian, porque Daichi los llamo para seguir el entrenamiento...no obstante jamas tocaron ese tema, y Tsukki sabia que Yamaguchi no lo necesitaba...con que en su mente solo estuviera el, y sus ojos lo miraran solo a el...no habia que aclarar nada…

Su mano comenzó a subir por el hombro de Yamaguchi por encima de su camiseta y se inclino hacia su rostro dormido besando su mejilla, luego sus labios, sus mejillas y sus labios, sonriendo ladinamente al ver como esos ojos negros comenzaban a abrirse lentamente mientras un tono rosa adornaba sus mejillas al verlo tan cerca…

-**T-Tsukki?...**

_Cuando la tarde baja el sol_  
_Y el dia casi se termina_  
_Oh, todo el mundo esta durmiendo_  
_Pero mi mundo eres tu_

-**T-Tsukki...tu hermano y tu mama e-están en c-cahh...casa…-**susurro con dificultad Yamaguchi, tragando saliva mientras sentía los besos de el rubio bajar por su cuello hacia su clavícula...Tsukishima sonrió por su comentario y lamió su piel para luego darle una pequeña mordida, escuchando encantado un suave gemido por parte de el menor…

-**Entonces trata de no hacer tanto ruido…-**susurro con cierta malicia el oji-marron mientras sus manos subían la camiseta de Yamaguchi planeando quitársela...mientras escuchaba los gemidos ahogados de Yamaguchi quien trataba de no hacer ruido como le había dicho, sonreía para sus adentros, disfrutando amenamente de la voz de el peli-negro y sus temblores...tenia claro que su hermano estaba quedándose en casa ese fin de semana, y su madre tal vez podría escucharlos también...no, no seria bonito que tu familia entrara a tu habitación cuando estas teniendo relaciones con tu, supuesto amigo...pero no podía controlarse, Yamaguchi era una tentación muy grande para el...su voz gutural en su hombro, su pequeño cuerpo en comparación temblando debajo de el mientras saboreaba su suave piel, con un sabor mas delicioso que el mejor pastel de fresas del mundo...era algo a lo que no podía resistirse...seguramente nadie mas podría, pero porque debería averiguarlo? porque seria lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que otro incauto se enamorara de Yamaguchi? que viera lo que solo el veía y lo quisiera como el...era egoísta y no lo negaba, quería que el de pecas fuera solo para el...no quería entregarle a nadie el amor del menor, ese amor tan entero y fiel que el daba sin pedir nada a cambio…

-**T-Tsukk…**

**-Kei…-**interrumpio al menor quien lo miro curioso para luego asentir sonriendo levemente…

-**K-Kei..._te amo_…-**rápidamente atrapo los labios de el menor, como si le fuera necesario para vivir cuando escucho esas palabras salir de su boca...el también lo amaba...tal vez incluso mas que Yamaguchi...tanto que hasta llegaba a ser patético…

_¿Puedo estar cerca de ti?_  
_¿Puedo estar cerca de ti?_  
_¿Puedo estar cerca de ti?..._

Jamas lo preguntaría...jamas diría cosas como ``_Quieres ser mi novio?_´´, ``_Puedo estar junto a ti?_´´, ``_Nunca te dejare_´´...haciendo mas notorio lo obvio ¿para que?, hasta el momento en que creyera necesario hacerlo, o cuando el menor lo quisiera, no iba a decir palabras innecesarias…

-**Tadashi…-**susurro contra la piel de su hombro, en el cual se notaban un par de marcas rojas hechas por sus labios, haciendo que leves escalofríos pasaran a través del cuerpo de Yamaguchi quien se aferraba a el mientras hacían el amor...mientras hacia suyo a el de ojos negros en cuerpo, mente, alma, de la forma mas pasional y a la vez hermosa que pudiera existir...escuchando sus gemidos y susurros incontrolables que callaba con sus besos para no ser descubiertos en esa indecorosa situación por su familia...era joven, y los amores jóvenes jamas duraban, pero deseaba -_y sabia_- que su amor con Yamaguchi seria para siempre...nadie mas podría hacer su vida feliz y completa como podía hacerlo Yamaguchi con solo decirle un ``_Lo siento Tsukki_´´ con esa boba y apenada sonrisa...nadie mas en el mundo podría lograr que quisiera pasar todo el santo día fundiéndose como uno en la cama ni lograría hacerle sonreír sinceramente como lo hacia Yamaguchi…

-**T-te ahh...ahh amo T...K-Kei!...-**susurro mordiendo su labio el mas bajo sin saber como podía volverlo loco con esas simples palabras...como lograba encenderlo de una manera inimaginable queriendo hacerle pronunciar las mas palabras de amor que ni al mas cursi de los poetas se le podrían ocurrir...pero por el momento estaba bien que no lo supiera...tal vez mas adelante se lo confesara, al igual que sus completos sentimientos...y mientras mordía su labio inferior al correrse dentro de Yamaguchi mientras este derramaba su esencia entre ambos, no se privo de el placer de abrazarlo fuertemente besando su hombro...

Ambos se recostaron en la cama para dormir un poco mas al tiempo que los molestos rayos del sol comenzaban a salir...miro a el menor a los ojos y sonrió burlonamente al verlo cohibirse y abrazarse de nuevo a el, esta vez descansando su rostro en su pecho desnudo...sin ver la sonrisa de el oji-negro cuando paso sus brazos por su cintura abrazándolo…-_**Te amo Tsukki…-**_escucho el susurro de el menor, quien al corto tiempo después volvió a caer dormido entre sus brazos...suspiro y le dio una suave caricia a los cabellos de el otro y cerro sus ojos acercando a el dormido Yamaguchi mas hacia su cuerpo…

-_**Te amo…-**_salio de sus labios...llegaría el día en que pudiera decírselo a la cara, cuando pudiera ver su reacción, cuando pudiera escuchar su respuesta. Asintio...ya llegaría el día en que pudiera ser sincero con _su_ Tadashi.

* * *

_Esto deseguro les dará Sida de 9 tipos en los ojos pero...hay que perdonar, hay que perdonar (?)...ahh! me siento realizada! es el primer Song-Fic que hago fuera de Inazuma Eleven!...se siente raro...pero bueno...solo tengo que decir...TSUKIYAMA FOR THE WIN!...se aceptan comentarios (Y espero no haberles dado sida)...matta ne!..._

_PS: juro que si en la próxima Tsukiyama Week no puedo colgar un fic en español! voy a crear un blog yo para hacer esa cosa! porque me indigna esto..._


End file.
